Distractions
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Simple short J&L one-shot for Brogan :) x


HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROGAN! HOPE IT'S AN AMAZING ONE 3!

"So yeah babes, Alice was sad but then she spoke to Kat who spoke to Mo who..." Lauren was doing the washing up, from dinner last night and telling her boyfriend they'd been given permission to move some stuff around and maybe paint in the house he and his sister were renting.

"Joey. Joey. Are you even paying attention to me?" Lauren called over to her boyfriend, who was sat at the dining room table at number 23.

"I'm not going to lie to you babe." He just shrugged "I was staring at your bum instead of listening" he smirked at her. "Sorry?"

She just let out a laugh and grabbed a tea towel off the side to throw at him.

"Hey!" he said managing to catch it before it smacked him in the face. "It's technically your fault." He stood up to grab his girlfriend, seeing her roll her eyes at him.

"My fault?" she turned in his arms to face him. "Explain to me exactly how it's my fault you haven't been listening to a single thing I've said" she said with a smirk, already knowing somewhat what he'd say. "You're distracting." He said with a serious face, she just raised an eyebrow "Very very distracting Miss Branning" he said, brushing a kiss against her mouth.

She laughed. "Really? I'm that distracting?" He nodded, trying to stay serious but smirking at her. "Yup".

"You two are sickening" Alice called from the hallway, having just come in from babysitting Scarlett, they clearly too caught up in each other to hear her. Lauren laughed as Joey groaned, them getting interrupted was turning into a pretty regular thing. Grandmothers, friends, smoke alarms, text messages, sisters. "I still find you being like this both adorable and weird" she said, talking to Joey. "He's never been like this before you know?" speaking to Lauren.

Lauren nodding, teasingly pinching her boyfriend before telling Alice "Got him whipped into good boyfriend shape I did" with a laugh. Whilst she did wind Joey up a lot, that's just the way they were, she did actually love that he was different with her. She knew she was with him too, completely herself around him, no pretences. And she loved that he could be her boyfriend, that she could say it and she could show it, they were together.

"You had a problem with the shape I was in?" he muttered into her hair, smirking as he said at, knowing full well she didn't. Alice laughed at Joey's face after Lauren's comment, having missed his muttered response, sitting down in the chair Joey just vacated.

"Want to get him house trained too?" Alice said with a laugh "Think it's his turn to do dinner". Lauren just mmm'd in response, getting distracted herself by Joey tracing circles with his thumbs on her sides, gradually getting lower. Lauren realised Alice was waiting for her to actually reply, a "distracted baby?" mumbled in her ear and she stepped away from Joey causing him to chuckle at her. "Yeah I agree with Al babe, it's your turn" she said as she moved further away from her going to stand behind Alice.

He groaned, shooting his girlfriend a wink over his sister's head as she cried "Girl Power" turning around in her chair to high-five his girl. Lauren high-fived Alice, laughing at the older girl's enthusiasm. "What's for dinner then Joey?" Lauren called with a grin, making him roll his eyes in response, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "Chinese okay then girls?" he asked, both girls quickly agreeing. Moving to stand in front of Lauren, he tucked her hair behind her ear "You staying tonight gorgeous?" She nodded with a grin, "Ooh that means we can start to plan what we are doing with this place." Alice called out, excitement in her voice. "Wait, what?" Joey turned to look at his sister confused. Alice pulling a face, turned to look at Lauren "I thought you had told him?" Lauren just laughed "I tried, he just wasn't listening" she said with a smirk, causing Alice to laugh and Joey to roll his eyes to the two most important people in his life before pressing a kiss to the corner of Lauren's mouth and calling a good bye over his shoulder.


End file.
